Real World New York
by KikiShinoda
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if HP met the Real World series? I did! Well sort of. It has my own little twist. PLZ read and review. If you don't I will feel heartbroken and cry...Seriously. Characters can turn a little OOC.


Real World New York  
By:Myoko Camasaki  
Septerber 28,2002  
Akiko Writing Inc.2002  
  
A|N: Well,well,well I'm back and more powerful than ever. Kiki is now here with her third Harry Potter story! My 2nd one didn't become a very big hit, but no prob.! I must say I owe this story to the creaters of Real World. After seeing Real World Las Vegas I decided to do my own. It's not exactly like the real one that everyone is use too. There is 1 more person, alot more hate, and a good bit of explicit things. I hope you all like it. L8TER!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Ever wonder what it would be like if Hogwarts held a Real World Compitition and sent 8 students off to the U.S? I did, and that's why I'm writing this story. So if you want to know what that experience is like to read it,you've come to the right place! ^-^.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Britanica's P.O.V ^-^  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was after the Welcoming Feast and I was walking up the stairs with my three friends Harry, Ron, Hermione. "Twinkling Stars,"said Hermione. The portrait of the Fat Lady opened and we went it. We said our goodnights and parted to the seperate stairs cases. Hermione and I found Lavender, Pavarti, and Tiffany already in bed and asleep. I went over to my bed and didn't see my things like I usually do.  
"Hermione have you seen my things?"I asked.  
  
"You mean your stuff is gone too?"asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah,"I said. I looked under the covers and found a red envelope.   
  
"What is it?"asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know...Go see if you got one,"I told her. She found one too. "You don't think these could be howlers do you?"  
  
"Who would want to send us one when we haven't done anything?"asked Hermione. I looked at her as though she was an idiot. She looked puzzled for a moment, then caught on."Okay never mind!"  
  
"Malfoy isn't that dumb is he?.....Ignore that,"I said.   
  
"Lets go down to the common room and open them. If we do it here we'll wake everyone up,"said Hermione. I nodded in agreement and followed her down stairs. To our surprise Harry and Ron were there too.  
  
"Did you get a -"said Ron.  
  
"Red envelope, yeah,"interupted Hermione.  
  
"You don't think -"said Harry.  
  
"Malfoy sent it? Of course!"I said.  
  
"Let's put a silence charm on it,"said Ron.   
  
"Not a bad idea...despite the fact that THE CHARM DOESN'T WORK ON IT!"I said.  
  
"How do you know?"asked Ron.  
  
"I got one over the summer from my father, who found out I had a boyfriend,"I said.  
  
"He sent you one, because you were going with someone?"asked Harry.  
  
"Over protective,"I stated nonchalantly.  
  
"So what do we do?"asked Hermione. I ripped mine open. They looked at me surprised.  
  
"What? I got too curious,"I said. Nothing had happened anyway,so the rest opened theirs. It read:  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
Dear Britanica/Harry/Ron/Hermione,  
  
You are one of the 8 to take on the experience of a life time! Meet Professor Dumbledor in the library as soon as you finish reading this.  
Good Day!  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
We looked at one another.   
  
"Do you think it's a trick?"asked Hermione. I looked at them and headed to the portrait hole.  
  
"Wait a minute,where are you going?"asked Ron.  
  
"To the library,"I said meekly and left.   
  
"Oh.....Britanica wait!" shouted Ron. I had already reached the library by time they caught up to me. It wasn't a trick,because I did see Dumbledor and Malfoy,Pansy,Crabbe,and Blaise. I looked around confused. Malfoy looked me up and down.   
  
"About time. We've been waiting forever,"said Malfoy. I stuck my tongue out at him, showing off my tongue piercing. Despite the fact that he was still rude and obnoxious,he was quite a fab looking guy. He had grown an alarming 6"4. His height wasn't the only thing either! His silvery blonde hair was inching down his back in a ponytail,his muscles made a girl break out in a sweat of overexcited hormones and the eyes...talk about gorgeous! Silvery-blue eyes that could pierce through a girls heart and make her forget everything and anything ,but him and his features.   
  
How did I know all this,and yet hate him? Hey, you're only 17 once!   
  
"Now that everyone is here I can explain why you're here. You 8 are here to fullfill a challenge. All 8 of you will be living together. This is an experiment to try to get the houses to get along. You will be going to a place in America called New York, New York. There you will live in your own place with each other as I said before. You will also get jobs and TRY to get along. Why are only Gryffindor and Slytherin doing this? Because you two have to most trouble with each other. Now your things are already there and your rooms, pre-selected. Now the port key there will be living in....10 seconds so everyone grab that old newspaper,quickly,"said Dumbledor. We did. "Good-luck." With in an instant he was gone.  
  
  
  
Hermione's P.O.V  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
We all landed in a pile in an apartment as soon as the words good-bye processed in my head. Me living with 4 Slytherins is not the way I planed to spend my last year at Hogwarts. I got up off of Harry. I then heard a muffled "Get off" when I then realized, Britanica was the one under everybody. Crabbe got off of her with a smirk,realizing how he crushed her. When Harry and Ron went to help her up she pushed away their hands and got up by herself. Malfoy,Pansy,Crabbe, and Blaise were all laughing at her. Britanica closed her eyes and bit her lip in that annoyed fashion. She walked over to Malfoy and looked up at him. She didn't care if she was a small 5"6.5, she would stand up to anybody,anytime. "Think that's funny do you?"asked Britanica.  
  
"I was laughing, wasn't I?"asked Malfoy, in that all too familuar cocky way.  
  
"Yeah, well you'll be laughing out of the other side of your face when I through with you!"said Britanica.  
  
"I'd like to see you try and hit him,"said Pansy.  
  
"You think you can protect him? I wouldn't even take time to beat your tail,"said Britanica.  
  
"Will you all quit it? Dumbledor told us to try getting along. So that means, no fighting. It's late so I say lets go to bed,"said Harry. Britanica looked at the 4 Slytherins and walked down the hall that held all of the bedrooms and the huge bathroom. On the doors of the bedrooms were the names of the people living in it. We all then heard a very audible...  
  
"SHIT!"said Britanica. She unfortunatly had to share a room with Malfoy.  
  
"Britanica don't sweat it. As long as you ignore him, everything'll be fine,"said Harry. She shook her head in disbelief and just sighed.  
  
"If I had a galleon everytime I heard that one, I'd be richer than Malfoy,"she laughed in a very unpleasent way. "I'll see you guys in the morning."and she went into her room. The beds were a full size. Hers had a pitch black cover with a curly B in silver on it. Malfoy's was the same, except with a D. I shared a room with Crabbe, to my displeasure. Our room had fuzzy covers with a picture of a white tiger. Harry shared a room with Pansy. I felt more sorry for him, than myself. He was going to have to listen to Pansy have sex with a new guy every night for whole time! Their room had blue hawaiian covers. I'm not sure on wether I'd prefer to have that room, than the one I was already in. Finally Ron had a room with Blaise. Their beds were plain blue and gray. I think that Ron will have a better time living with Blaise than the rest of us. Blaise,well...she was quiet and never really talked. Lucky him.  
  
Draco's P.O.V  
|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|  
  
I still can't believe I have to share a room with some Gryffindor bitch. Britanica was a full on tomboy. I've never seen her wear any girl wear. She was always dressed in a big t-shirt and baggy pants. It made me wonder a bit. I looked up as the door closed to see Britanica leaning against the door,looking down. She looked like she was deep in thought. That surprised me though. She was very active and childish, and she never looked like she concentrated on anything. SHe finally looked up at me and looked away. She walked over to her trunk and rumaged through it. Finally she pulled out what looked to be a red dress. "You actually have one of those?"I asked her. She turned to face me.  
  
"Yes, I do. I have dresses and skirts,"she said in a sort of dignified way.  
  
"How come you don't wear them then?"I questioned.  
  
"You'll see in a second,"she said turning her back to me. She took off her clothes and her bra. She then put on the red dress and turned to face be again. Her chest looked like it was fighting to break out. The thin strapped out fit hugged her tightly. I had to give her credit. She was a drop-dead gorgeous girl. To bad she acted so young, or I would have been had her in my bed.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
  
"I don't wear dresses or skirts, because I always get rude comments,"she said.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Because of the fact I have a large chest and a big butt,"said Britanica. I looked her up and down. Now that she mentioned it, she did have a well porportioned chest and ass. "Besides this is a night dress,not a day wear thing,"she said before laying down and turning out the light. This was the first time I had ever talked to her without insulting her. Maybe this would be okay,maybe not. All I know is that, if I don't bother her, I won't have to fight her.  
  
Harry's P.O.V  
--*-*--*-*--*-*--*-*--  
  
The night went well. At least I didn't have an arguement with Pansy. In fact I didn't talk to her at all. The next morning I was the first to get up. Someone knocked on the door and I had to go get it. The person handed me a packet and left. I opened it and it was a schedule of what we would do that day. "Everybody wake up!"I shouted. Hermione was the first to come into the living room.   
  
"What's all the shouting about?"asked Hermione in a groggy voice.  
  
"We have ours schedule. Can you get the others up?"I asked. She nodded and went to get the others up. I heard her loudly knock on everyones door.  
  
Britanica  
--------------  
  
"Rise and shine,"said someone shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to see Malfoy. I pulled the covers over my head and groaned.  
  
Draco  
-----------  
  
It was obvious to me now that she wasn't a morning person. I wasn't going to try to force her awake, because I had no idea how she was cranky. I left to go wake up Pansy. Granger couldn't wake that girl up with her knocking. When I got in her room, there she was still in bed. "Baby get up,"I said gently. She nearly jumped out of bed.  
  
Pansy  
----------  
  
There were only 2 ways to get me out of bed early on a Saturday. 1: You had to be Draco whispering in my ear, and 2:You had to hit me with something hard. I followed him into the living room. There stood everyone else except Britanica.  
  
"Where's Britanica? How come she gets to sleep late while everyone else is awake? That's not fair!"I said.   
  
"Pansy be quiet, it's too early,"said Ron.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do,"I said. Suddenly there was a groan coming from the hallway. It was Britanica leaning against the wall with her pillow. Draco walked over to her and pulled the pillow from under her head. Her head the wall with a loud thud. She groaned again and snatched the pillow back. Her eyes had slowly opened and focused. With out warning she threw the pillow at Draco. He then hit her hard in the head with it.  
  
"Malfoy leave her be. She'll just continue to hit you back in the same state that she's in,"said Harry. Britanica slid to the floor and rested her head on the wall.  
  
"WHy are we even up Potter?"asked Crabbe.  
  
"We have our schedules for today. First we're being treated to breakfast,the a shopping spree,lunch, then an afternoon at a spa, then dinner. It says dress in dinner attire, and we go back to the spa place for a massage and spend some time to get to know each other in a jacuzzi,"said Harry. I was fully awake now. All of this? I was going to enjoy my time here after all.  
  
"What do they mean by dinner attire?"asked Blaise.  
  
"They mean evening dresses and suits,"came of voice from behind. It was Britanica. She was still on the floor,but looked to be more awake now.  
  
"Can you get your lazy ass of the floor and come over here?"I asked with a raised eyebrow. She snatched the pillow back from Draco and threw it at my head. "Why you filthy little bitch!" She gave me the middle finger and crawled over to the couch.  
  
Ron  
--------  
  
I knew that Pansy shouldn't have said something to Britanica. She was still tired, despite the fact she was awake. I watched as Brit. laid down on the couch.   
  
"How dare you!"hissed Pansy.  
  
"Drop it. Britanica is in no mood to fight right now,"said Britanica. I shook my head at her. It was amazing how she knew when to end a fight, even though she wanted to continue.  
  
"SO let's go ahead and get ready. We have an hour to get ready. We have to be down in the lobby at 10:00,"said Harry looking at the paper." Britanica do you want to get in the shower last or what?"  
  
"I'll got take my shower 1st,"said Britanica.  
  
"Which shower are you going in?"asked Hermione.  
  
"WHat do you mean?"asked Harry.  
  
"You didn't look in the bathroom? We have 3 single showers, 1 double shower, 1 wide circle tub, and one jacuzzi,"said Hermione.  
  
"I'll use the double,"said Britanica.  
  
"Hold on a second! Two people can fit in that one shower. Someone else can go in with her,"said Blaise.   
  
Blaise  
----------  
  
The boys looked at one another after realizing this. They ran to the shower. Draco got there first. Boys could be so immature at times. Britanica rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom.   
  
"i'll go use a single shower,"I said.  
  
"Me too,"said Harry.  
  
"Me three,"said Hermione.   
  
"Looks like you three will have to wait,"I said. So far we haven't been fighting, excluding the small thing with Britanica and Pansy. The Gryffindors were okay, I guess. I really didn't have a problem with them. I looked at Crabbe eye Hermione as she walked into the bathroom. "YOu like her?" He looked at me.  
  
"NO, of course not,"said Crabbe.  
  
Crabbe  
------------  
  
That was a lie. I liked her alot. To bad she was a mudblood. We probably would have been good together.  
  
Draco  
----------  
  
I look at Britanica strip down to nothing and step into the shower. I go in next. She looked me dead in the eye.  
  
"Look I really don't want this, but being we leave together, can we atleast try to get along?"she asked. I tried hard not to look down at her.  
  
"Okay.....starting tonight,"I said. She rolled her eyes and turned around. That seemed to be her favorite thing to do. That night came fast!  
  
Britanica  
---------------  
  
The evening arrived quickly. I had bought myself a black evening dress and shoes. I went on my shopping spree with Blaise and Hermione. Blaise was a nice girl and didn't act like I expected her to. I should have realized not all Slytherin girls act like Pansy. The 6 o'clock hour was total chaos. Everyone was rushing, taking showers again and doing hair. I was in my room checking myself out when Malfoy came in with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped and looked at me. The looked of surprise was written all over his face. My dress was sleeveless, but was held up around my neck. The back was out and showed the tattoe of 4 paws going up my back.  
  
"Britanica do you-"said Ron,but stopped at the sight of me.  
  
"Do I what?"I asked. He shook his head and straightened up. He was wearing a blue dress shirt and black slacks.  
  
"Think this is dinner attire?"asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah,"I told him.  
  
"Why are you asking her?"asked Malfoy.  
  
"Because she knows more about muggle wear than I do,"said Ron and he left.  
  
"I thought you were a pureblood,"said Malfoy.  
  
"I am. I lived in a muggle community,"I said. That night at dinner, which was held at a resturant called the RITZ Hermione wore a pale pink summery dress;Pansy a single strap blue dress;Blaise a black Gucci tube top dress skirt. Draco had on ALL black; Harry had a red shirt and black slack;Crabbe surprisingly wore a green shirt and black slacks. Dinner was just great. It was the jacuzzi part I was waiting to do.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
So that's the end of this chapter. I'm not sure if I can label it a cliff hanger. Anyways, I want you readers to participate! I'll make it into a compitition!  
  
I need someone to think a design for the living and bathroom!  
  
1st place winner's idea will be placed into the story. 1st place can be shared by two people. I also need some places in New York. Like eating places, malls, and night clubs. I also need the name for the Spa place. The best one wins. The contest ends.....October 3,2002. So think hard!   
  
JA NE! ^-^ 


End file.
